Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. The aesthetics of gaming machines are important for attracting players and improving the overall appearance of machines. Further, there is a continued need for user interfaces that are attractive and intuitive to use. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improving gaming machines to be visually and functionally appealing.